Sit Down For This, Dad
by Soliloquy Addams
Summary: Videl must explain her first run-in with the police force.


Sit Down For This, Dad  
  
Soliloquy Addams  
  
from Spring Semester, 2002.  
  
This just came to me one day. I am addicted to the series but never intended to write for this one, so this is will be my only DBZ ficcie, and an unplanned one at that.  
  
I wondered why a minor would be allowed to participate in police business, simply because of her fighting skills, and get paged by them as if she were on call, no less.==  
  
  
  
Setting: Hercule's house, in the living room, as soon as Videl comes home. He's in his favorite, humongous, over-stuffed chair, watching highlights from an old Kain and Undertaker match, thinking about how puny they both are compared to himself, the titan of the world.  
  
Videl walks into the family room, sits down next to her father and puts her hand over his. "Dad, I have something to tell you."  
  
He sees the serious expression, and sits up straight, with worry and nervousness creeping in. "What is it, cookie," he asks in that rough voice of his. Yes, it's not the nickname one would usually think of for Videl, but he means it as in, 'my daughter is one tough cookie.'  
  
"I was in a car accident today, Dad."  
  
He gulps. "Tell me exactly how it happened."  
  
She arranges herself in a more secure pose in preparation for the whole thing, step by step.  
  
"I took the expressway home as a shortcut. As I built up speed on the onramp and entered the freeway a cop passed in the left lane, and it had its lights and sirens flaring. I didn't see what it needed to chase, so I followed it to see what the emergency was." Naturally, she would take it upon herself She took a deep breath and continued. "I moved to the fast lane, but couldn't keep up without doing some reckless driving, so I fell behind. But when my car climbed a hill, I saw further ahead down the road. A white Camero was speeding and swerved hard into the right concrete barrier. The cops either flew past or hit their brakes; other drivers like me either slipped by or collided with the police cars. The driver of the Camero got out and ran. He wasn't just speeding; he was stealing. I slowed down and pulled over on the left breakdown lane instead of risking getting caught in the pileup about to start. Meanwhile, the stolen driver ran across all four lands and jumped the concrete divider to oncoming traffic; I guess he cared so little about himself he would take any dangerous, stupid risk as long as it could help keep the cops away. Anyway, the place he crossed was only a few car lengths from me, so I opened my door and got out, jumped up and sprinted a few yards balanced on the top of the divider, then took a flying kick that landed just below th base of his neck. ...Don't worry; oncoming traffic was OK; one van swerved around us, but it was lighter than the traffic on my side. I was pretty close to the emergency lane anyway.... So he sprawled face forward to the road, and when I got a clear passage I walked next to him, picked him up, and marched him back. I had one hand on the back of his shirt for steering and the other twisting his arm for submission. The cops took care of him, but when I turned back to my car, I was sandwiched between two vehicles. Someone had pulled up in front of it across both the emergency and left lane, then somebody stopped short behind mine, smacked it, and pushed it into the one ahead. All in all, the right headlight and bumper are smashed, and the trunk is crumpled and won't open."  
  
She sits and waits for her father's pronouncement.  
  
"THAT's how you damaged the car?!" He can't believe what he's hearing. Hercule's jaw has fallen down to his sternum as if it were dislocated, and his eyes were bulging like ping-pong balls.  
  
"Yep." Videl is considerably more collected and cool. Just then the phone rings. "Oh, and the police want to do something special for aiding an arrest. You'll probably hear from them."  
  
==Author: Flame me. Tell me it was lame. Or funny. Just type anything, okay? One post is all I ask.  
  
~Happiness and good life to you~ 


End file.
